


Earning cookies

by anonymousfiction211



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211
Summary: She needs to protect her cookies from Loki. He finally catches her.
Kudos: 6





	Earning cookies

It was the middle of the night. The palace floor felt cold against her feet as she sneaked around. She didn’t care about that, because tonight was finally her chance. It took her three months to get to know her way around the palace. She had to live here after she married one of the princes. She had walked this route a hundred times, trying to remember it. After that she started to write down the guard shifts. Trying to establish the pattern. It took some time, but she finally got it. Then she had to wait for a night that her husband was occupied elsewhere. Him being forced to spend the night drinking with his brother and the Warriors Three, was the perfect opportunity. It would distract him long enough, that was if he wouldn’t figure out what she was up to. It was crucial that she didn’t get caught, for she could lose everything. She knew that he instructed the guards to tell him if she went down to the kitchen.

When she walked outside of her shared bedroom and down the hall, her shoes made too much noise. She had taken them off and left them in the hall. She would grab them on her way back, she thought. She took a left and then a right. After two more lefts, she had to walk down the stairs. It led her too a small but long hallway. The second door on the left was the one she had to enter. She slowly turned the doorhandle and pushed the door open, peeking inside. Just as she planned, nobody was around. Looking at the clock she realised she had to be fast. It would only take about 45 minutes, before her husband had found a way out of his personal hell. She didn’t feel bad for putting him through it, not after what happened the last three times she did this.

She started to work like her life depended on it. After about 40 minutes, she was finally done. She cleaned up after her and put her creation in a bag. Just as she closed the bag, she heard a familiar voice _‘tsk.. tsk.. Darling, did you really think that I wouldn’t find out?’_. She turned around with the back behind her bag, hoping he wouldn’t notice. _‘How did you find out?’_ she asked with her most innocent voice. He gave her a smirk and hold up the shoes she had left in the hallway. She mentally slapped herself, she should not have put her shoes somewhere he would walk past. Of course, he would know what she was doing, this was the only thing she kept from him.

Loki was slowly entering the kitchen, making his way towards her. She was still clenching the bag behind her back and started to walk in the opposite direction of him. Her eyes focused on his, _never lose eye contact_ she thought. She had learned that lesson the hard way. _‘So, what were you doing here?’_ her husband asked sweetly. _‘Oh.. you know, getting a glass of water. My throat was dry’_ she lied to him. From his expression she knew he didn’t buy it. There was no lying to the God of Lies. They both walked towards each other, until they were standing close together in the centre of the kitchen. She knew that if she played this right, she could me a break for it through the door. Her husband brushed with the back of his hands her cheek. _‘I missed you tonight’_ he said. _‘I missed you too’_ she said, which wasn’t a lie. She had missed him, but it was necessary to keep him away for as long as she could. He chuckled _‘Funny, how I became occupied on the same night as the Midgardian chocolate delivery’_. She hummed _‘Hmm, that is funny’_. His other hand rested on her hip and he pulled her closer. She felt his hand sneak around her hip to her back. _‘What do you have behind your back dear?’_ he asked. She suddenly stood on her toes to reach his lips and kissed him passionately. The God had to grab her shoulders so she wouldn’t fall. She knew he would never let her fall. When she broke the kiss, she pushed him backwards. Then she made a run for it out the door. She heard her husband laugh _‘You can’t hide from me, dear!’_.

She ran fast and long. The bag was now tightly clenched in her hands against her chest. She could hear her heart beating and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. When she looked around she saw that she had ran to the library. _That was a stupid move_ , she thought. This would be the first place Loki would be looking for her. Her head was racing, she had to think of a hiding place, and fast! She walked through the shelves towards the back entrance. When she opened it, she also heard the doors on the other side of the room open. He was here faster than she anticipated. She heard his dark chuckle _‘Darling, it will be so much easier to give me what I crave’_. _‘Are you craving me or what I’m holding?’_ she teased back. She heard a low growl, closer than she thought. He was walking towards her she realized. _‘Maybe both’_ he said in a husky voice. She quickly closed the door and began to run again. 

The idea came to her suddenly. She ran until she was standing in front of a large door. She hesitated for a bit, she didn’t know the guard schedule for this side of the palace and if she was caught here, she certainly had some explaining to do. She slowly pushed the door open and it creaked loudly. She hoped her husband didn’t hear it. When she entered the room, she looked around. It was really dark, and she couldn’t see a thing. Suddenly there was a light shining through the doors opening from the other side. She hid behind a pilar. Two guards were marching through the room. Luckily, they hadn’t noticed her and walked past. After they left she made her way through the throne. She walked very slowly trying to remember the place, since she couldn’t see. When she reached the throne, she heard a door open and close again quickly. _That couldn’t be another guard shift_ , she thought. Her thought was immediately confirmed when she heard the low voice of her husband _‘The throne room is indeed the last room I would have looked for you. So, I decided to start with it’_. He really knew her too well.

She stood frozen in front of the throne, tyring to see where he was. It was pitch black, she couldn’t even see the bag she was holding. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back close against his chest. She felt his lips on her neck softly kissing her skin. She heard a moan escape her lips and the bag fell to the ground. He chuckled against he skin. He turned her around and kissed her lips. The kiss left her breathless. He didn’t stop kissing her. The kissing became more passionately, and his hands found their way to her ass. He squeezed it, making her gasp in his mouth. She saw a bright green shimmer which enlightened her husband’s hands. She could catch a glimpse of his face and immediately knew the look on his face. He was hungry indeed. She felt herself become colder and wasn’t surprised that when she touched him his clothes were gone, hers were as well.

The green light vanished, and she couldn’t see a thing anymore. His hands were still on her ass and his lips were now trailing down on her neck. He occasionally bit her neck, leaving marks. He loved to leave subtle marks, letting everyone know she was his. She never told him, but secretly loved it as well. He took one of her breasts in his mouth, circling his tongue around her nipple. It became harder. His other had left her ass and was now teasing her thighs. He knew she would get very wet from his teasing, she did every time. She started to pant heavily, totally entranced by his touch. _‘If they find us here, we are in serious trouble’_ she said. He laughed at that and put his lips right near her ear _‘Best not get caught then’_ he whispered to her. He took her hands and stepped backwards, pulling her forwards. He sat down on the throne, she was still standing before him bending down a bit. He took her hand and laid them on his thighs _‘You know what to do in the throne room, do you?’_.

She heard the smirk in his voice. She knew all too well what he wanted. She slowly knelt before him, keeping her hands on his thighs. She started to caress his thighs. She put her lips on his chest, kissing him, slowly making her way down. His breathing sped up, she could feel it. When she put her lips on the top of his hardened cock he let out a slight whimper. Her tongue was tracing slow circles, he tasted delicious. She suddenly took his whole cock in her mouth, making his hips buck towards her. She put her hands on his hips, pulling them back down and holding them in place. She put pressure on her lips, moving up and down on his entire cock. Occasionally she would circle the tip of his cock with her tongue, keeping him on edge. Teasing him a bit, which earned her low growls and groans from the God. His hands were in her hair and he started to moan louder. The fact that he was sitting on the throne with his wife’s lips wrapped around his cock was a fantasy come true. But he knew that the guards would come back for their shift and he wasn’t near done with her.

He grabbed he hair and yanked her upwards. He pulled her towards him, to keep her from falling she straddled his lap. She put her hands on his chest and kissed him. His hands were stroking her thighs again and he could feel her starting to ride herself across his lap slightly. She needed more friction, and he was all but eager to give her what she wanted. He suddenly pushed two fingers inside her and pressed his thumb on her clit. She fell forward to his chest while she gasped for air. He grabbed her neck with his other hand to hold her in place. He slowly started to circle her clit and curl his fingers. She began to pant and moan louder. He was nibbling on her ear, knowing he only had a minute. That was just enough time. She began to ride his hand, chasing her high. He put his lips against her ear _‘Is it my cock you’re imagining inside of you?’_. She panted _‘Yes’_. He hummed in amusement. _‘When the guard enter in about 10 seconds you keep riding my hand. Try not to be too loud darling, even my silver tongue can’t get us out of this situation, if we get caught’_.

He felt her tens up when the door opened. He knew it was too dark for the guards to see them. She rode his hand, and he felt her walls started to clench. He put more pressure on her clit, knowing it would send her over the edge. She bit in his shoulder to keep herself from screaming his name. She slowly rode his hand trough her orgasm and he heard the guards leave the throne room. He chuckled _‘Good girl’_. He pulled his hand out of her and she whimpered. Without warning he grabbed her hips and put her on his cock. Her hands moved to his hair and started to tug at it a little. This spurred him on, and he started to pump in and out of her as fast as he could. She knew her husband was close to his orgasm, feeling his cock starting to twitch inside of her. _‘The throne sooths you well, my king’_ she whispered to him. This sends him over the edge, and she felt his cum filling her up. He pumped a few more times and pulled out of her. He then captured her in a slow kiss.

She stood up, still not being able to see. She was searching for the bag she dropped earlier. Suddenly she felt herself clean and clothed. She was picked up by Loki and the bag was on her stomach, while he was carrying her bridal style. He carried her while walking back to their bedroom. _‘That really was amazing darling’_ he said while he kissed her temple. She sighed _‘It really was’_. She opened the bag and grabbed a cookie from it. She put it in front of his mouth, and he opened it. After he ate the cookie he looked surprised at her _‘I didn’t think you would share your cookies again, after I ate all of them the last three times’_. Midgardian chocolate was in short supply on Asgard, so she was pretty pissed when she discovered her husband had eaten all her cookies. _‘You are an insufferable God with a sweet tooth, but this time you have earned your cookie’_ she laughed at him. _‘If I knew that was all it takes for a cookie, I would have done that much sooner’_ he laughed back. He then started to kiss her neck again. She began to moan again _‘Honey, what are you doing’_. He opened their bedroom door. _‘How many cookies do you have darling?_ ’ he asked in a husky voice. He closed the bedroom with his foot, he was still carrying. She opened the bag and counted the cookies _‘Ehm.. I have nine left, why?’_ She shrieked as he suddenly threw her on the bed and took the bag from her. He put the bag on the nightstand. He was on top of her in less than a second, smiling mischievously at her. _‘Because I’m going to earn my nine cookies tonight’_ he smirked.


End file.
